1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated circuits (ICs) modeling manufacturing procedure, and more particularly to an ICs modeling manufacturing procedure providing traceable information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, more and more electronic products are utilizing integrated circuits (ICs), so that size thereof may be reduced. An IC is formed on a chip. The chip is formed on a wafer. Thus, the wafer comprises a plurality of chips. The chips are packaged and tested to produce ICs
During producing ICs, a completely monitor and a traceable mechanism are established. Thus, a wrong process is fined out quickly when one process of the manufacturing procedure of the ICs is wrong. However, a completely monitor does not be established during modeling the ICs. Thus, the wrong process can not be traced when one process of the modeling procedure is wrong.